Rainy Day Blues
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: No Magic! Harry writes and draws Manga. He's recently joined Riddle Publishing ignoring that his family owns Potter Publishing and that he's expected to take it over. When he gets assigned his Editor the man notices that the little Prince isn't what he expected at all and wasn't raised in lap of luxury. Eventual Slash! not sure on pairings. Definite SB/RL though!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was 18 years old . He lived on his own and attended a local Private school in England for insanely rich people . His hobbies include writing and drawing erotic Yoai manga, being worshiped by every girl in school for his baby face good looks, and dodging every cute guy in school whenever he could. It wasn't just cute guys it was all guys. Harry just couldn't talk to them he'd blush and go mute avoiding eye contact all together. Of course he couldn't make eye contact for any reason with anyone.

His parents Lily and James Potter ran a family run publishing company. Potter Publishing. Harry was set for his career but he didn't really want his parents to know what kind of stuff he worked on . That's why he was at a rival company today. It was Riddle Publishing.

He wore a black suit, he only ever wore black. His midnight black hair while cut short was made of long strands that were curly at the ends making his hair look a mess. His eyes were a bright rich emerald green and though everyone said that he was the spitting image of his father and grandfather he was baby faced and looked very delicate. He was also rather short for his age. He could pass for mid teens if he wanted. He wore a satchel over his left shoulder making sure that it rested on his right hip it too was black.

He was currently sitting in front of a bunch of hot guys and a bunch of old wrinkled grandpa's with some cute girls and old women mixed in. As always he stared at the table his face bright red as they read his work.

* * *

"Well, Severus do you see a problem with this young man's work?" Tom Riddle the Head of the company asked a man with shoulder length black hair that looked in need of good wash.

"None ." the man said in a velvety voice that almost left Harry nothing more than a puddle on the floor."Just a question. "

"Yes , sir?" Harry asked, timidly.

"Why Riddle Publishing?" Severus asked, eyeing the only son of his worst enemy and ex lover. "Your father owns Potter Publishing." Everyone saw Harry tense. "I know him and your mother well in fact."

"Well, if you've read Hogwarts the Manga Magazine put out by Potter Publishing you'll know that they don't use my kind of work. " Harry answered trying to make a logical argument when in reality he just didn't want his parents to find out until the magazine came out with his work in it. "Also I do not want to be accused of riding my father's coat tails. This is what I want to do with my life and I already know that my parents wont approve. I don't care. "

"Very well, I'll look in to getting you with one of editors. " Severus said, "There are only five of us the department . It says here you're still in school..."

"That wont be a problem I can assure you." Harry said, instantly. " I graduate in three weeks and don't do any after school clubs or activities so I'll be able to focus all my attention on my work don't worry."

"Very well." Severus agreed then looked at Harry's address.

"Problem, Severus?" Tom asked, seeing the piercing look on Severus' face.

"Looks like I'll be taking on our new little prodigy personally." Severus sneered, "He lives right next door to me."

"Convenient." Tom sneered, he'd already known that. He'd wanted it to be Severus who took on this up coming star. Severus was the best editor he had in yoai manga. He knew Severus had problems with the Potter family but hoped that his job would mean more to him than an old grudge. "Remember to treat our little prodigy like a true prince."

* * *

 _'I'm dead so dead!'_ Harry thought to himself, _' How'd I get in this situation?! I'm in a two seater car with a hot older man whose my new editor and lives next door to me! If I get a nose bleed now it's going to be so embarrassing! I have to calm down! but he keeps talking! and man his voice! '_

Severus glanced over at the teen in his passenger seat. He noted that his face was still red and he refused to make eye contact.

"You live a lone?" He asked unnecessarily . The apartments were one bedroom. He noted out of the corner of his eye that Harry nodded. He cleared his throat. God dammit the boy was cute! He forced the thought from his head. "No pet?"

Harry shook his head. No he didn't have a pet. Severus growled to himself . It was like talking to a brick wall. They were silent for awhile.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Severus finally asked, he'd noted earlier that the boy seemed way too thin.

"I...I've been a little si-sick lately. " Harry lied, in truth he didn't eat because he had a disorder that steamed from his mother always complaining loudly about how much eat and telling him if he kept eating like that at his height he'd get fat. His mother was a bit crazy but it'd stuck. Though now that he thought about it that could be the reason that he was so short. He'd noted that he barley reached Severus' chest. He hated being short. Of course he didn't want anyone to find out about his problem. "I-I''ll eat at home..."

"You should take better care of yourself." Severus stated. "You're going to have a lot of fans when this comes out."

"Y-You d-Don't k-Know that."

Severus glanced at Harry again. Why would the son of James Fucking Potter have such confidence issues? He almost jumped when Harry's cell phone began ringing. He saw Lily's name pop up and was shocked when Harry instantly hung up. Now that was interesting .


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to their floor , the top floor, in their apartment building a fuming Lily Potter nee Evans was standing outside Severus' door she obviously had the wrong apartment.

"There you are!" Lily huffed, "Why didn't you answer my call?" Harry walked passed her to his door and unlocked it. He held it wide for her to enter. "Yes, well I was only one apartment off." She blinked at Severus unlocking the door she'd been standing in front of. "Do you two know each other, Harry?" Harry was staring hard at the floor. Severus was shocked when Lily smacked him. They weren't the only people in the hall and some had children. "answer your mother when she talks to you."

"Severus is my new editor ." Harry said, as always his voice was timid. He grunted as he was hit again.

"EDITOR!" Lily shrieked . "WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS! YOU WILL GIVE UP ON YOUR SILLY OBSESSION AND TAKE OVER THE FAMILY BUSINESS FROM YOUR FATHER.!" Harry stared at the floor at least he had a reason for his nose bleeding now. "YOU CLEARLY LACK ANY TALENT IN THE AREA AT ALL!"

"I disagree with you , Lily." Severus cut in recovering from his shock. "Harry, here is a prodigy in Manga. He'll be famous in no time. We at Riddle Publishing are very happy to find such a rare gem. Why don't you look for your sons work in the next issue of Dark Arts."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO BE PUBLISHED IN THAT DISGUSTING MAGAZINE?!" Lily bellowed, Severus regretted his words instantly. "IT'S THAT UNCLE OF YOURS! ISN'T IT?! I TOLD JAMES LETTING SIRIUS AROUND YOU WASN'T A GOOD IDEA! HE'S CORRUPTED YOU!"

Severus moaned to himself. Was he going to have to put up with Black being this kid's editor.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME SIRIUS!" Harry shocked Severus by yelling. "HE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" Lily went to smack Harry a third time only to have two hands grab hers. While a man tended to her son. She knew all three men very well.

"I think it's time you leave, Lils." Sirius Black said, his eyes traveled to Severus who let go of Lily's wrist instantly as if he'd been burned. Sirius did the same a second later. " You know Harry doesn't like it when you come over here. "

"I have every right to see my son!" Lily raged.

"No you don't." Remus Lupin , the third man said, standing up . His amber eyes blazed anger. He held out an official document. " A restraining order against both Lily and James Potter to stay at least 100 feet away from Harry Black."

"I'm sorry Black?" Severus asked, now that he thought back Harry's resume had said Black as his last name as well but Severus had known him as a Potter instantly and so had Tom. " I thought his name was Potter?"

"Uh..." Harry shifted. "Uncle Sirius took me in and adopted me. " he mumbled. Shocking Remus and Sirius. "I was ...six..."

"His name is Potter!"

"It's officially Black." Sirius growled, "Now leave! Or I'll be forced to detain you at the station!"

It was then that Severus noted that Sirius was wearing a police uniform.

* * *

Lily huffed, she reached in her purse and pulled out a gift she tossed it to Harry spun and began walking away.

"Severus." Remus greeted, "Good to see you again."

"Lupin." Severus drawled, "Black." his eyes strayed to Harry. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Why do you care, Snape?" Sirius growled a bit.

"Siri, stop." Harry said, grabbing his uncle's arm. " Severus is my new Editor!"

"WE NEED TO CELEBRATE!" Sirius cheered, loudly, hugging Harry, "COME ON YOU THREE WAIT INSIDE AND I'LL GO GET US SOME FOOD!"

* * *

That's how Harry found his nose being patched up by Remus while Severus sat on the couch looking uncomfortable. Harry had started out not even being able to speak to his Godfather's he was so shy and beaten down but that hadn't lasted long but this was going over board! He could kill his pseudo father for this! An insanely hot guy was in his apartment sitting on his couch about to stay over for dinner!

Once Harry got his nose to quit bleeding Remus suggested he go change out of his suit and into some normal clothes if only because they were celebrating.

"and don't forget to hang your suit up." Remus called, as Harry entered his room.

"Okay, Mama!" Harry called, closing his door.

Severus snorted. Remus looked at him.

"Of the two of you "Mama" fits you the best." Severus replied, to the un asked question. "You and Black together?"

"Have been for a long time." Remus nodded, then sighed, "I'm really sorry you had to see Lily like that Severus."

"She really doesn't like her son does she?"

"He's ..." Remus stopped, "Harry ...he was a shock to them...they weren't ...they didn't..."

"They didn't want him?" Severus ventured.

"To say the least." Remus sighed. "Harry knows this of course. James and Lily are always so focused on work. They didn't want a child messing that up but they had Harry. They beat him down from the time he was two on. They ignored him since he was born. Leaving him an abusive nanny. They finally started leaving him with us. Weeks on end before they even remembered they had a son. Sirius and I did our best to raise Harry and protect him it took us awhile to get custody of him by proving they were unfit parents. Once Harry was with us though the damage had been done. The fact that he even went to Riddle Publishing is a miracle he's so painfully shy. " Remus ran fingers through his brown hair. " You'll need to know that if you're going to be around him all the time. He also gets nose bleeds a lot mostly when guys are around he can't help it but he can also get them for no reason at all. He has an eating disorder but thinks we don't know about it. We're working on it. "

Severus was listening intently. He could hear Harry messing around in the room and wondered what the boy was doing that was taking so long.

"He doesn't like physical contact with anyone he doesn't know or trust. He only wears black." Severus rolled his eyes so did he. "He's not allowed around Lily or James at all. Though James is the calmer of the two if he has to be around one I would prefer it was him. " Severus nodded grinding his teeth. "Yes, I know , Severus. " Remus sighed, again. "Lets see... Girls often fawn over him because of his looks. He's been kidnapped three times ..." Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Nothing serious. They take him fawn over him, tell him how cute he is, give him things, then return him. " Remus shrugged. "Harry doesn't seem to have a problem with it so we don't press charges. "

Severus was now adding his contact information to Harry's discarded phone and adding the boy's to his. He was the Editor after all. But he nodded. He wondered if he could start picking Harry up after school so it didn't happen again. He'd talk to Tom.

Harry came out of his room and Severus held in a moan. The boy was in a tight black tank top, and baggy black cargo pants. If he raised his arms his shirt would ride up. He looked delicious.

* * *

 **Now excepting Fan Art ! See my Profile!  
**

 **Another Chapter soon! Promise! Maybe even tonight!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat down on the floor across from Severus.

"What took you so long?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I didn't realize my reference materials had piled up again so I had to shift things around to get to my closet. I'll clean it up later." Harry was red faced and staring at the floor.

Severus wanted to snort. Reference materials was that a nice way of saying porn?

The door opened and Sirius came bounding in it looked like he'd been four different places five if you counted all the beer he was carrying. Severus did not approve of the beer but took one and the Chinese he was given. Amazingly, it was the same he ordered all the time and from the same place.

"The girl behind the counter said that was what you normally got." Sirius shrugged, "I remembered Lily saying you liked Chinese and the place is right across the street so I figured that's where you went. "

"Thank you." Severus nodded. He noted Remus was given Thai , Sirius himself was going to be eating the greasiest tacos Severus had ever seen and Harry had a wonderful looking salad and a bottle of green tea in front of him. Severus was given a beer. "I'll pay you back."

"NO NEED!" Sirius beamed, holding his beer up. "TO HARRY ! CONGRATULATIONS !"

"Congratulations!" Severus and Remus said, bumping their cans against Harry's bottle and Sirius' can.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled.

With that a sort of party began.

* * *

Severus woke with a moan and a pounding head to the smell of food being cooked. Opening his eyes he found that he had slept on Harry's couch last night. He sat up looking around. Black was passed out at the far end of the table while across from Severus Harry was sleeping in a Japanese style futon. He looked toward the kitchen to see Lupin cooking.

"There's aspirin on the table. " Remus told him, " with a bottle of water for each you and Sirius."

Harry of course hadn't drunk any beer but Severus had a vague memory of him, Black and Lupin getting wasted as they actually enjoyed each others company for the first time. He also had a vague memory of Harry drawing as soon as dinner was over. He couldn't remember passing out.

"You two can really pack it away." Remus laughed as Severus took the aspirin. Severus sent a glare to the now awake Sirius who snatched the pill bottle from his hand. "Severus , why don't you go get ready for work than come back over for breakfast."

Severus nodded and went home to shower, change and try to remember how he'd ended up getting wasted with two people he could have sworn he hated.

When he returned he once again had to hold in a moan Harry was in an all black school uniform and looked just as hot. He joined them for breakfast noting that Black and Lupin both looked like they'd cleaned up as well.

"I'm going to be late." Harry finally said, standing. "Could you please take me?" he was looking towards Remus. "Please, Mama?"

"I'll do it." Severus said, standing, "I need to leave too."

"Thanks." Remus smiled, "I'm meeting a client in the opposite direction."

"I'm assigned in the opposite direction today too." Sirius yawned , stretching.

"We'll leave first then." Harry said.

* * *

Harry was cursing he was once again in Severus' car. He glanced at his watch they were going to cut it close. There was no way he'd make it before the first bell.

Severus glanced over and guessed Harry's thoughts. When they arrived he found a parking spot and got out with Harry.

"Just take me to your class and play along alright?"

Harry nodded and managed to get Severus admitted into the school. It hadn't been hard the monitor or the school gate was a girl today. She'd gushed over both of them for ten minuets making them later. Harry mumbled that this was normal when she was on duty. Severus just shook his head. Finally, they made it to Harry's first class and entered.

"Mr. Black you're late. " The teacher said sternly. The whole class turned to look at them. "and who are you?"

"Severus Snape." Severus said , producing a business card. " Riddle Publishing. I'm Mr. Black's new editor. I apologize for bringing him so late but he came in early this morning to sign a contract with us and we lost track of time."

"Editor?" the teacher glanced at the nervous boy. "Those drawings he's always doing?"

"Yes, I'm a Manga Editor. " Severus explained, "Harry here is our new up and raising star. If you wish to check out his work just check out the next issue of Dark Arts." As predicted some of the girls in class squealed, Dark Arts published Yoai and Yuri. He could have sworn he heard a few of the guys clearing their throats as well. "As I said I'm very sorry for Harry being late."

"I'll let is slide this time." The teacher nodded, "Go take your seat, Mr. Black."

Harry nodded and walked to the back of class.

"I'll take my leave then. " Severus stopped at the door and looked at Harry. "Remember to call me if you need anything."

With that he left.

* * *

Harry was kidnapped once again on his way out of school. He was sat in a chair and girls surrounded him. They fussed and fawned over him telling him how cute he was and packing his bag full of back issues of Dark Arts, other manga , and various other things. Then they started the picture taking. He hated the picture taking but endured it. He was then given a cat and sent on his way at the gate. The girls calling their thanks behind him.

Severus checked his watch Harry should have been out over an hour ago. He finally sighed as he saw Harry walk out of the gates holding a small black cat and girls gushing behind him. So he'd been kidnapped. Harry also wasn't in his uniform. He was in an out fit that resembled the one Severus remembered him wearing before getting drunk last night.

"Harry!" Harry quickly walked over and Severus let him in the car then walked around and got in himself. "Get kidnapped again?" Harry nodded, "They gave you a cat?" Harry nodded. "We need to sign that contract today so I'm taking you back to the office. "

Harry nodded again. Today was just going to be one hell after another he could already tell.

* * *

 **Accepting Fan Art! See my Profile!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry cursed, he'd only wanted to go to the damn bathroom! On his way out he'd been kidnapped again and dragged down to the Female Manga department a floor below the Male Manga department where he'd been. He was now the owner of a black hoodie that was skin tight, a size too small , and had bunny ears sticking out of the hood.

One of the male Yuri editors had rescued him before they could do much else and was leading him back up to the floor he was supposed to be on and into a conference room. Harry had his hood up. He instantly went to Severus and took hold of the man's shirt tightly.

"That your's , Severus?" the man who'd saved him asked, "I found some of the women fawning over him."

Severus pulled Harry's hood off and sighed,

"You got kidnapped again?" He asked incredulously, Harry nodded in defeat staring hard at the floor his face red. "Where's the cat?" Harry reached in the hoodie pocket and pulled the cat out. Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Rudolphus , this one is mine. He's the new Yoai Mangaka. He has a tendency to get kidnapped by females this is his second time today." a few people chuckled, "Harry Black , this is Rudolphus LeStrange he's Head Editor of the Yuri department. " Harry shied away from the hand. "He's shy ." Severus shrugged, "Thank you for rescuing him."

"No problem." Rudoulphus laughed, "Keep a better eye on your Magnaka though. In that hoodie he shouldn't be too hard to find. They didn't sell that well."

With that Rudolphus left waving over his shoulder.

Harry quickly read and signed the contract but refused to let go of Severus' shirt he'd had enough for one day he wasn't getting kidnapped again.

* * *

Harry had finally let go of Severus' shirt though it was for his own sanity than anything else he'd take crazed females over five insanely hot guys anyday. He'd been shown to where Severus worked and had had to leave the room. He was standing outside refusing to enter the office space.

Severus sighed, and pulled out his cell phone. Sure enough Lupin and Black's information was there he tried texting Lupin. A moment later Harry's phone began ringing. Harry fished it out of one of the many pockets.

"Mama!" Harry was soon listening. "But, Mama! ... But Mama, your office building is right across the street. " Everyone noted Severus eyebrow twitch. "The courthouse is right next door, Mama." Severus eye brow twitched again. Tom was standing with a tall blond man with long hair both looked worriedly at Severus. "The police station is next to your office , Mama!" Severus' whole eye twitched this time. He was fucking cursed to put up with Black and Lupin! "Please, Mama! " Harry sighed, "Yes , Mama!"

Harry hung up and entered the office reluctantly .

"Calm down, Severus." The blond man said, "Just pretend you didn't hear what he said about you working close to them. " Severus glared at him. He felt a hand taking his shirt. Harry had retreated again. "Look at this way, Potter Publishing is all the way on the other side of town you don't have to put up with Potter but every once in a blue moon."

"There is that, Lucius."

"Oh, I'm Lucius Malfoy." Lucius told Harry. "Head of Sales." Harry shrank into Severus' side. "You really are shy." Severus glared at Lucius. "Calm down, Severus...His nose is bleeding."

* * *

Harry was blushing worse as he sat in Severus' desk chair. Remus was on speaker phone and sounded annoyed.

"Okay, do you have the wet cloth?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Severus replied,

"Take the back of Harry's head very gently and tilt it back." Severus did as instructed , "Now hold the wet towel to the nose until the bleeding stops." Remus sighed, Severus had panicked a little and had called. "That's all you have to do. I did warn you this would happen. "

"Yes, but I didn't think to ask if you had a special way to deal with it." Severus snipped back. Remus chuckled. "Is his face supposed to be this red? He doesn't feel warm..."

"It's normal." Remus groaned. "I have to go! I'm do in court you'll have to call Sirius next time."

"Wait! How do I stop him from being kidnapped? " Severus asked glancing at his phone. "It's happened twice already."

"I warned you that would happen as well. " Remus chuckled. "Just keep a very good eye on him."

With that the line went dead. The four other editors, Lucius and Tom all looked amused. He glared at them. He wasn't used to taking care of someone like this! It wasn't fair! He didn't have kids! So what if he'd panicked! Harry hadn't been able to answer his question and last nights nose bleed had been caused by Lily. He did remember that Remus had held Harry's head back in a certain way though. He glanced at his hand it wasn't in the same position as Lupin's had been he moved until it was tilting Harry's head back more. Harry seemed to relax a little more and Severus knew he'd done the right thing this time.

"I see your new Mangaka is going to be taking a lot of your time." Tom chuckled. "Don't worry . He assured me that he was very efficient. "

Severus rolled his eyes but stayed with Harry until the bleeding stopped. Harry was out of the chair in a second and grabbing a manuscript off a shelf. Instantly books rained down on him and he was buried in a huge pile. Everyone jumped into action digging him out.

"It happens all the time." Harry surfaced to hear Sirius' voice coming from Severus' phone. His Papa was laughing hard. "You should see his room. He's constantly getting buried! He'll be fine. Check for any scraps or bruises. Maybe a knot on his head. If he has a knot give him two low dose aspirin he should have them in his bag. He'll probably have a bloody nose again..."

"I know how to deal with that I just had Lupin walk me through it." Severus grumbled finally pulling Harry free from the pile and setting him back in the chair to tend to the bleeding nose that Harry had.

Sirius laughed harder.

"Okay, I'm warning you now though he'll want to sort through every manuscript you have in the place and he'll make piles. 'Reject' being one of them. He's been trained to take over Potter Publishing so he's a good judge on what needs to go where. " Sirius seemed to have calmed down. "If you need anything else just call. Oh, before I forget. Make sure he eats! and drinks lots of his green tea! And..."

Severus hung up before the worrying 'Papa' could talk his ear off.

* * *

 **Now accepting Fan Art! See my profile!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Sure enough Harry did just what Sirius had warned him he would do. He was sitting on the floor reading through manuscripts , drinking his tea, eating fresh fruit , and making piles. The editors were happy to have him because he was saving them work time by doing it for them. So they were happily running to the store down the street and buying him tea and healthy, Sirius had called back yelling saying that Harry was on a health kick, snacks.

"Reject." Harry tossed another manuscript onto the reject pile. It was bigger than all the others. He was making notes with one of his pens in each manuscript. Severus was going behind him and agreeing with everything as was Tom. Harry stretched out. "You guys need me here on a full time basis if this is what you call work!" he shook his head. They could tell he was just speaking in general. He opened another and began. Harry had found manuscripts that needed to be shipped to other departments. Though Severus had to save every Yuri one he found from the reject pile and it usually had the most work done to it by Harry's pen. Judging from the fact that Harry had already started corrections this was another Yuri. "You need a better shipping system. This should never have reached here. " Tom was nodding writing down notes on what Harry was suggesting. " A better organization system as well. "

"You're one to talk." Severus said, "Didn't Black say you materials are constantly trapping you in your room?"

Harry looked up for a fraction of second then was back to work.

"I'm better at organizing in a work environment my room is a personal environment."

Severus blinked Harry had just answered his question. Had actually talked to him. He looked around to see the cat eating out of a bowl someone had found. Lucius had been sent for a cat litter box, kitty litter and cat food by Tom. Harry had payed the man back. Someone had also given the kitten some yarn to play with so it was okay.

"Yuri and Reject."

"Are you rejecting it because it's Yuri or because it's bad.?" Severus asked , pushing his luck.

"Both." Harry said, simply.

"I think I love this kid." A guy laughed, "He's done a months worth of work in two hours!"

Harry glanced over.

"I'm Rabastan LeStrange, nice to meet you." Rabastan beamed, "This guy here next to me is Regulus Black. That guy over there is Barty Crouch and rounding out our group is Evan Rosier. "

Harry's eyes were on Regulus in a second.

"Uncle." He declared. "Sirius is Papa and you are his little brother so you are Uncle."

"I guess that's right." Regulus nodded. Severus cursed himself why hadn't he thought of that? " I'm not really close to my brother. I didn't know he adopted his Godson. "

"Yep, Uncle." Harry was back to working. "I'll come every day to see Uncle and keep this work in line."

Reg wasn't sure how he felt about that and found himself stealing Severus' cell phone and calling his brother.

* * *

Sirius looked down at his pocket as his phone began ringing again. His boss nodded to him so he answered.

"What's wrong with Harry now?"

"What? Oh, nothing he's working very diligently. " said the voice of his brother. "I'm confused though. Oh, this is your brother by the way. See he's calling me uncle and saying he's coming here everyday to see me like we've bonded or something? "

Sirius sighed, how could he have forgotten his brother worked at Riddle Publishing in the Yoai department?

"Yeah, " he said slowly. "I'll talk to him about that. Meet me for dinner at the place we used to go to as kids. I cant talk right now but I'll see you later, brother."

Sirius quickly hung up. His boss was looking at him.

"My son got a job at Riddle Publishing. He has a lot problems. " Sirius sighed, "He's a Mangaka. But he was being shown around today. I forgot my brother worked in the office that will be dealing with my son because i'm not close to my brother. They're probably going to be calling a lot. Harry requires a lot of special attention. "

"Aye." The Chief nodded, "Got one of those me self. An' I remember well when that lad started school callin' ya' every five minuets ."

Sirius blushed. It had been pretty bad back then too.

"It's fine as long as it don' interfere with yer work."

"It wont." Sirius swore. He rubbed his head. They really should have saw this coming.

* * *

Remus rushed to catch his boss before court started.

"I need a quick word." She nodded to him. "You remember my son, Minerva?"

"The shy lad?" Minerva McGonagell nodded, "I remember him."

"He's got a job at Riddle Publishing as a Mangaka and his editor doesn't realize what he's getting himself into."

"That's what all the calls today are about?" Minerva chuckled.

"All right but put your phone on vibrate I don't want it going off in court. Keep it on the table and if it looks urgent I'll make your excuses."

"Thanks so much." Remus cried, "I owe you big time for this!"

* * *

Harry was fast asleep laying in another pile of manuscripts this time though he'd been putting the 'keepers' away when he'd fallen asleep. It was dark out and several hours had passed. Tom was directing the proper departments in what they needed to pick up from this one. The thing was Harry had been shipped around to each Manga department to do the same thing to their Manuscripts. The Yuri people had shipped him back saying they didn't want him anymore because he was too critical on their work. That was after his corrections had blacked out an entire manuscript. Severus had spent his day following his Maganka around. He was now working in his chair . They were near the end of the cycle. Meaning it was crunch time if they wanted Dark Arts out on time. Thankfully, Harry's work had been perfect.

Severus looked up to see that Rabastan and Evan both looked like they were dead in their seats. He got up and hit them both on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"No dying until we get this out!" He hissed at them. "Get back to work!"

"He gets to sleep." Evan wined motioning to Harry.

"He doesn't officially work in this department!" Severus argued back. "Not only that but he's done months of work in the span of six hours for every Manga department in this building. Except Yuri."

"Why not Yuri?" Rabastan yawned, getting back to work. "I can talk to my brother."

"Wouldn't help." Severus chuckled, "Harry, it seems is too critical on Yuri. Rudolphus sent us back saying he got the feeling that Harry hated women." He suddenly froze. "WHERE'S THE CAT!"

Everyone was suddenly up and looking around. They found it only when it crawled out of the hoodie pocket yawning and stretching to get some water. Everyone almost collapsed they'd spent so much energy looking for it.

* * *

 **Accepting fan art! See Profile!  
**


End file.
